festividades de konoha
by shihoin carol
Summary: al grupo de naruto no se le ocurre mejor idea para pasar halloween que internarse en el bosque a contar historias de terror sin darse cuenta de la sorpresa que les espera y es que algunos les parece que celebrar halloween "es muy divertido". Un historia y mucho humor


Yei mi primer fic de Naruto y obviamente tenía que ser de la mejor pareja, aunque irónicamente no puse mucho romance entre ellos pero bueno, total este fic es para divertir y asustar aunque no sé si lograre asustarlos, pero mejor lean

La aldea de las hojas, era entre todas las demás, la más vivaz y alegre; siempre se vea a los niños correteando y a los adultos caminando un poco más tranquilos pero sin perder de vista a sus hijos mientras compraban las cosas en los abarrotados mercados, si así era Konoha… era, pues ese día la tranquila aldea se había convertido en todo un revoltijo tétrico, las vistosas casa habían dejado sus colores originales para tornarse de naranja y negro, los niños habían elegido sus mejor disfraces para pasear todo el día con pinta de monstruos aterradores cargando en sus manos unas calabazas de juguete con dulces dentro, sin duda los pequeños tenían pensado ir por toda Konoha hasta que los dulces se desbordaran de su calabaza, sus padres los seguían algo recelosos, la razón: temían que les pasara algo (mas que los días normales), y es que a diferencia de los otros días, no había ningún ninja rondando por ahí; la generación de Naruto habían salido de la aldea a celebrar "halloween" a su manera.

Todo había empezado cuando el hiperactivo rubio había intentado convencer a Sakura de que celebraran halloween juntos yendo a las afueras de la aldea pero Ino los había escuchado y pensó que era buena idea acompañarlos y de paso meter a su grupo, lo cual causo gran tristeza al rubio al ver como habían arruinado su perfecto plan, Sakura hablo algo sobre invitar también a Hinata y a Lee haciendo que la rubia opinara que sería mejor invitar a todos los ninjas que habían participado en el examen chunnin; así que las dos chicas partieron de casa en casa haciendo la respectiva invitación, empezaron con Shikamaru el cual intento negarse objetando que era muy cansado pero después de una mirada asesina de Ino y una larga charla al pobre chico no le quedo más alternativa que aceptar, con Chouji no hubo problemas ya que el solo pidió poder llevar mucha comida; Shino, Kiba, Ten Ten y Lee habían aceptado emocionados (claro que a Shino no se le noto), solo faltaban los Hyugas así que las kunoichis partieron hacia la mansión. Al llegar un bouke los recibió y las llevo hacia la sala pidiéndoles que esperaran un rato pues los jóvenes estaban entrenando; unos minutos después ambos Hyugas aparecían cada uno con sus respectivas toallas arreglándose lo mejor que podían.

-chicos hemos venido a hacerles una invitación – dijo Ino de forma efusiva al ver los jóvenes entrar, pero fue callada por Sakura

-tranquila Ino-cerda, ¿qué es que acaso no sabes que se saluda primero? – dijo Sakura mirando mal a Ino sin darse cuenta que Neji las veía algo molesto por su comportamiento

-¿acaso estás diciendo que no tengo modales frente de marquesina? – dijo Ino visiblemente molesta mientras hacia su característico gesto de golpear su frente con su mano

-lo has dicho tu no yo – dijo Sakura sonriente, pero justo cuando Ino iba a responderle Neji fingió toser para llamar su atención

-¿de qué se trata esa invitación? – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa dulce intentando calmarlas antes de que empezaran a pelear

-a pues vamos a celebrar halloween – dijeron las dos kunoichis emocionadas, sin prestar atención a la mirada de miedo y preocupación que Neji dirigía a Hinata aunque intentaba esconderla

-iremos a las afueras de la aldea, encenderemos una fogata, comeremos, contaremos historias de terror y nos divertiremos mucho – dijo Sakura bastante emocionada

-No creo que… - intento decir Neji pero fue detenido por Hinata

-si! – Dijo Hinata bastante emocionada, pero al sentir la mirada que le daba Neji volteo hacia él y le puso cara de perrito abandonado en la lluvia – por favor ni-san

-habrá que avisarle a Hiashi-sama – dijo Neji en un gesto completo de rendición, él sabía bien que Hiashi no tendría ningún problemas en que Hinata y él pasaran halloween fuera de la casa es mas tal vez se alegraría al enterarse

-eh! – dijo Hinata muy feliz y dio un pequeño salto abrasando a su primo haciendo que este se sonrojara – gracias Neji – dijo Hinata pero esta vez su voz era en un tono más sensual haciendo que las dos chicas observaran esto incrédulas y con la boca abierta a más no poder

-Hinata… - susurró solo para que ella lo escuchara y funciono pues Hinata se separó al instante bastante sonrojada

-lo… lo siento ni-san – dijo Hinata bastante apenada, al ver esto Neji decidió intervenir

-¿dónde nos reuniremos? – dijo Neji para cambiar de tema

- en la salida de la aldea a las 8:00 pm – dijo Ino antes de ser interrumpida por Hinata

-ahora que lo pienso, ¿la hokage les dio permiso para que todos saliéramos de la aldea? – pregunto Hinata haciendo que Sakura e Ino se quedaran como piedras

-lo mejor será hablar con ella de inmediato si queremos su permiso –dijo Neji tomando la mano de Hinata y saliendo de la casa seguido por las dos kunoichis

Al llegar a la torre donde la Hokage estaba "trabajando" o al menos intentaba pues según entendieron los ninjas Tsunade había competido con Jiraiya sobre quien soportaba beber más alcohol sin desmayarse y al parecer ella había ganado y ahora intentaba mantenerse en pie a duras penas

-eip… chijosss que les traee pop a aqüi – balbuceo la hokage

-hemos venido a proponerle una misión – dijo Neji aprovechando el estado etílico de la hokage

-¿una mshion pada miii? – dijo la hokage señalándose a sí misma

-no, para nosotros – dijo Neji

-y de que she tata – dijo la hokage sentando se en su silla

-pues ya que la aldea tiende a ser atacada en festividades, cuando nuestras defensas están más bajas, mis amigos y yo hemos decidido que haremos una guardia en las afueras de la aldea para mantenernos seguros – dijo Neji casi matándose de la risa al ver lo fácil que se podía engañar a una hokage ebria

-que gan idegua Negui, mas shinbis como tuu es lo que necesita eta aldea, tienen mi permiso – dijo antes de desmayarse, a lo cual Neji sonrió para después mirar a las dos chicas que le veían con gran sorpresa – así es como se consigue lo que uno quiere al estilo Neji Hyuga – dijo con una gran sonrisa, luego volteo a ver a su prima – es hora de irnos Hinata-sama, tenemos que alistar muchas cosas – dijo con un aire misterioso

Así a las 8:00 un grupo de ninjas salía de la aldea en dirección a las montañas que rodeaban a Konoha; una vez que llegaron algunos, como los dos Hyugas, empezaron a armar una tienda mientras que otros, como Naruto, solo lanzaban sus bolsas de dormir; después se organizaron para que un grupo buscara comida mientras otro fuera por leños y encendiera la fogata. Cuando todos terminaron sus alimentos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata para empezar a contar historias de terror y aunque parecía que muchos se habían esforzado buscando complicadas y al parecer bastante rebuscadas historias estas eran en gran mayoría aburridas y/o tediosas, la verdad es que muchas parecían historias que ocurrían en algún lugar lejano donde todo era diferente a su mundo.

-entonces abrieron la puerta – dijo Lee con voz ronca intentando dar miedo – un viento frio corrió por sus espaldas y así descubrieron que – dijo haciendo una pausa para causar más emoción y después saco una espada que TenTen le había prestado – ¡la espada de Shu-mei estaba poseída! – grito intentando asustar a todos pero muchos ni se movieron

-es la historia más aburrida que he escuchado después de "el cerdo malvado" que conto Sakura – dijo Ten Ten mirando bastante decepcionada a su amigo

-oye que yo recuerde tu historia tampoco fue buena – dijo Sakura defendiéndose

-vamos chicos mi historia no fue tan mala – dijo Lee mirando a sus compañeros para buscar apoyo hasta que su vista se detuvo en algo – miren hasta Hinata-san esta temblando – dijo haciendo que todos observaran a la Hyuga la cual abrazaba a Neji por el brazo intentando calmarse

-eso no cuenta Hinata-chan a estado temblando con todas las historias – dijo Naruto de forma escandalosa

-por cierto Hinata, ¿seguro que estas bien? – Pregunto Kiba – desde que empezamos a contar las historias has estado así, tal vez ya no deberías escucharlas – dijo algo preocupado

-no se preocupen por mí, estoy bien – dijo Hinata dándoles una sonrisa a todos

-bien, ¿a quién le toca contar su historia? – Dijo Shikamaru – y por favor que no sea tan aburrida como las anteriores – dijo sin prestar atención a las quejas de los demás

-solo faltan Hinata y Neji – dijo Shino quien había estado callado hasta el momento

-nom… creo que… Hinata-chan dewa contad una historia de terror o se asustada a ella misma – dijo Chouji o al menos lo intento pues con tantas papitas en su boca era casi imposible entenderle

-Chouji tiene razón, entonces le toca a Neji-san – dijo Ino

-espero que esta sea una buena historia – dijo Lee intentando retar a su amigo

-ya que Hinata-sama no contara ninguna historia yo tendré que contar la mas aterradora por los dos – dijo Neji con una voz fría – solo espero que no vayan a ponerse a llorar – dijo después con su característica sonrisa burlona después tomo su pose seria y empezó a hablar –

_"Antes de que el primer hokage trajera la paz a esta zona y nos estableciéramos como una aldea de ninjas, este lugar era habitado por pueblos que se situaban alrededor, estos eran muy pequeños por los que todos sus habitantes se conocían entre todos…"_

-vaya entonces debieron haber sido muy pocos en ese pueblo, porque yo no conozco ni la decima parte de los de la aldea y –dijo Naruto pero unas miradas frías seguidas por un shhh y un coscorrón de parte de Sakura lograron callarlo de inmediato

-Naruto-kun no… no deberías interrumpir a mi ni-san – dijo Hinata con un tono de reproche apegándose un poco más a Neji haciendo que este diera una casi imperceptible sonrisa

-bien como decía - dijo Neji haciendo que todos le prestaran atención de nuevo –

_"ahí todos se dedicaban a sus cosechas o a sus animales, en aquel lugar había una laguna metida en lo profundo de una cueva y la gente iba ahí para recolectar agua. Una pareja de ancianos había ido a la laguna por un poco de agua, cuando vieron que de ella salía una chica completamente desnuda sorprendiendo a ambos señores, aunque la mujer fue más rápida y quitándose su abrigo cubrió a la chica y la llevo a su hogar seguida por su esposo; la mujer intento preguntarle cual era su nombre, de donde venia o que hacia dentro de la laguna pero la chica se negaba a hablar por lo que la mujer prefirió dejarlo así e invitarla a quedarse a vivir con ellos. Los ancianos se acostumbraron tanto con ella que decidieron adoptarla como su hija a los pocos días, el pueblo también la acepto aunque con algo de dudas pues la chica nunca hablaba pero con el tiempo la aceptaron; así todos se acostumbraron a ver a la chica sentada en una vieja mecedora en la entrada de su casa y con unos ropajes estaños que la cubrían casi por completo"_

-¿como Shino? – pregunto Naruto, haciendo que todos lo miraran mal sobretodo el aludido, aunque no le hicieron nada esta vez pues muchos habían pensado lo mismo, Neji por su parte le advirtió con los ojos que no lo volviera a interrumpir

_"un día la pareja no salió para traer agua lo cual hizo sospechar a los aldeanos, por lo que decidieron ir a su casa, al llevar fueron guiados por la chica hacia su habitación, esta les había dicho que estaban dormidos pero la gente se quiso cerciorar pues no habían salido en todo el día aunque lo que encontraron fue a la pareja echada en su cama con los ojos abiertos, ambos estaban muertos; muchos intentaron culpar a la chica pero esta seguía diciendo que pensó que estaban dormidos y por eso no había entrado a verificar, por lo que decidieron dejarla, a lo que ella solo dio un asentimiento seco y fue a cambiarse poniéndose ropas negras en señal de luto, pero todo cambio cuando otras personas empezaron a desaparecer por lo que se realizo un exhaustivo en cada lugar del pueblo aunque no encontraron nada, pero cuando el hijo del patriarca desapareció la búsqueda se hizo mucho más compleja prácticamente buscando debajo de las piedras; cuando decidieron buscar de nuevo en la casa de la chica esta se opuso por lo que tuvieron que entrar a la fuerza descubriendo así un cuarto lleno de frascos con insectos y otros animales"_

Shino al escuchar eso sintió un escalofrió mientras se abrazaba aunque todos sabían que lo que abrazaban eran sus preciados insectos que habitaban en su interior

_"también descubrieron que en la zona final se encontraban partes humanas conservadas en recipientes al igual que los animales por lo que decidieron quemar a la chica condenándola de bruja, pero cuando la llevaron a la hoguera el fuego no se atrevía a tocarla ni siquiera rozaba el traje de luto que traía puesto, por lo que decidieron poner más leña y cuando el fuego empezó a aumentar una fuerte lluvia lo apago, muchos se asustaron y gritaron que eso era brujería por lo que al siguiente día la colgaron aunque la chica se le veía con una gran sonrisa y antes de que la trampilla se abriera ella les dijo que se vengaría de todos"_

Todos se estremecieron al escuchar eso, pero como si no fuera suficiente Neji agrego unas palabras

-nosotros somos sus descendientes, ¿me pregunto si la venganza llegara a nosotros? – dijo Neji como si fuera un dato sin importancia

-ni-san – dijo Hinata escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su primo mientras lo sujetaba con más fuerza

-lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir – dijo Neji al ver el estado de su prima

-si – dijo Ino mientras bostezaba

-vámonos Hinata-sama – dijo Neji sin soltar a su prima mientras la conducía a su tienda

-jeje, ahora que lo pienso – dijo Naruto con una picara sonrisa – Hinata y Neji fueron los únicos que trajeron una tienda para dos – dijo tapándose la boca con las manos

-idiota – dijo Sakura mientras lo golpeaba – ellos son primos – dijo mientras sacudía al rubio, por lo que no se dieron cuenta que ambos Hyugas sonreían

-yo también me voy a dormir – dijo Kiba frotaba uno de sus ojos con su mano – sin Akamaru me será difícil dormir así mejor comienzo ahora

-por cierto por qué no trajiste a tu perro, no que ustedes siempre paran juntos – pregunto Shikamaru

-claro que sí, es solo que Akamaru a comenzado un nuevo entrenamiento con el líder de la manada por lo que se tuvo que quedar – respondió y luego sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – le dije que me quedaría para acompañarlo pero él dijo que viniera y que me divirtiera por ambos, buaa mi Akamaru es tan bueno – dijo bastante emocionado mientras que todos lo miraban raro

Al final todos se fueron a dormir pero un sonido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte logro despertarlos, al parecer el viento soplaba tan fuerte que estaba haciendo crujir los arboles provocando un horrible ruido

-oigan chico escuchan eso – dijo Sakura intentando controlar su miedo – suena como un terremoto o como si la tierra crujiera

-y no solo la tierra, los arboles parece que caerán con tanto viento – dijo Ten Ten algo asustada, pero un nuevo ruido la hizo abrazarse de Sakura

-suena como madera siendo aplastada – dijo Chouji

-esto no es normal, aquí hay algo que está causando esto, pero no parece un justu – dijo Shikamaru

-yo escucho agua caer – dijo Ino mientras se acercaba a Sakura para abrazarse a ella; al oír eso todos prestaron atención intentando confirmar lo dicho, pero un sonido de alguien acercándose hizo que se les pusiera la piel de gallina

-mandare a uno de los míos a investigar – dijo Shino mientras estiraba su brazo, pero antes de que cualquier insecto pudiera salir una figura se visualizo, esta vestía completamente de negro y un velo también negro le cubría el rostro

-es… es la bru… bruja de la historia – dijo Naruto temblando de miedo

-¿qué hacemos? – pregunto Kiba

-tal vez no nos haya visto – dijo Lee rogando porque su suposición fuera cierta aunque todas sus esperanzas se perdieron al ver como ella estiraba el brazo hacia ellos haciendo que el viento se incrementara e hiciera caer un árbol cercano – ok cambio de plan

-hay que atacarla para poder huir – dijo Shikamaru a lo cual Ten Ten asintió y lanzo un kunai pero antes de que este llegara a tocar a la chica el viento volvió a soplar fuertemente haciendo que el kunai se detuviera para después caer

-es inútil – dijo Ten Ten refugiándose de nuevo junto a sus compañeras

-nos va a atacar – dijo Chouji al ver que la chica estiraba su mano

-solo podemos hacer una cosa – dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba - ¡correr! – dijo dando la media vuelta y corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le daban seguido por las chicas y Shino quien murmuraba que "no iba a dejar que nadie matara a sus queridos insectos" y tras ellos los demás chicos por lo que nadie vio que una figura salía del bosque y se dirigía a la chica

-felicidades Hinata-sama parece que su plan resulto muy bien – dijo Neji mirando a la chica

-sí, fue muy divertido – dijo Hinata mientras se quitaba el disfraz y utilizaba sus poderes para retirar el vapor de agua que había colocado a su alrededor, pero después desvió la vista al lugar donde sus amigos habían corrido – ¿hasta dónde crees que corran? –pregunto con una sonrisa

-lo más seguro es que hasta que lleguen a sus cuartos para poder meterse bajo las frazadas y temblar – dijo Neji con una sonrisa

Y es que así había sido des de que Hinata era pequeña, aun con su tímido carácter a Hinata le encantaba asustar a todos en la mansión, por lo cual su padre le había prohibido volver a hacerlo aunque Hinata había logrado convencerlo de que la dejara asustar en halloween, por eso ella siempre planeaba algo especial para esas fechas

-creo que este a sido uno de las mejores bromas que a echo Hinata-sama – dijo Neji riendo un poco y es que Neji había sido parte de estos juegos desde que era muy pequeño, cuando Hinata había intentado asustarlo pero este se había aguantado las ganas de salir corriendo como los demás, por lo cual su prima decidió que el seria parte de su equipo

-gracias por ayudarme con los efectos – dijo Hinata

-yo no hice casi nada solo cause un viento fuerte con mi "rotación" e hice que los arboles crujieran, en cambio usted creo la historia, preparo el disfraz y planeo como hacer esto para que no sospecharan que fuimos nosotros

-jeje – dijo Hinata algo sonrojada – aunque me fue difícil controlarme con tantas personas contando historias de terror – dijo Hinata y después sonrió para hablar con una voz más sensual – gracias por tu ayuda Neji – dijo para después pasar sus brazos hasta el cuello de Neji y poder besarlo, a lo cual él correspondió con una sonrisa, después de todo Hinata también se ponía mas cariñosa en estas fechas

-estamos solos hasta mañana así que tendremos mucho tiempo – dijo Neji mientras la abrazaba, ya que siendo una relación secreta era difícil encontrar un tiempo a solas - ¡feliz halloween Hinata-sama! – dijo Neji antes de volverla a besar

-feliz halloween Neji ni-san – dijo Hinata sonriendo

Guau lo termine por fin, supuestamente este fic tenía que ser publicado el 31 de octubre pero lo empecé a hacer el 2 de noviembre y después fue mi cumpleaños, además estuve algo ocupada con mi tarea de japonés por lo que se me fue la inspiración e incluso pensé dejarlo pero me dije que si ya lo había empezado ahora tenía que terminarlo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que se hayan asustado (porque yo sí, buu soy una gallina) o que al menos no se hayan esperado el final, bueno espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo y les agradezco por hacerlo.

Por cierto este fic lo pensé siendo un one-shot pero luego vi que no había escrito mucho nejihina y que deje unos cabos sueltos, así que si quieren puedo escribir mas si ustedes me lo dicen en un review.

Si les gusto me pueden dejan un review por favor.


End file.
